Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, may include multiple antennas for receiving signals. The use of multiple receiving antennas may improve device performance. For example, a device may be receiving signals via multiple antennas based on a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) scheme, in which multiple antennas receive signals to achieve higher data rates and more robust reception of signals. However, even though a wireless communication device may be configured to receive signals over multiple antennas, in order to reduce cost, the wireless communication device may be configured to only use one antenna for transmitting signals.